This invention relates generally to solid material comminution apparatus of the mill or mixer type and more particularly to an automatic latch for the unloading auger of an agricultural grinder-mixer.
Grinder-mixers are well known agricultural devices for grinding and mixing various grains and grasses into a suitable feed mix for feeding livestock. Once the feed is ground and mixed it is conveyed, via an unloading auger, to a feeding or a storage location.
The unloading auger is attached to the grinder-mixer for movement which permits up and down pivoting as well as side-by-side swinging. When the auger is not in use, and particularly when the grinder-mixer is being transported, it is important to secure the auger to limit movement thereof which could result in substantial hazard and damage.
Typically, an auger support provides a rest position for the auger and a latch secures the aguer on the support. When the auger is to be used, the latch is manually released so that the auger can be raised or lowered and swung in an arcuate path relative to the grinder-mixer. A winch, in combination with a cable and one or more pulleys, is used to raise or lower the auger. When the aguer is not in use, the auger is returned to the auger support and latch is manually engaged to secure the auger on the support.
Manual release and engagement of the latch is undesirable for several reasons. It is time consuming, the latch is usually positioned for limited access so that the operator must climb and reach, and the operator is often required to release and engage the latch while simultaneously operating the winch. The latter is difficult because the winch and latch are usually at remote locations on the auger.
The foregoing illustrates limitations of the known prior art. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations as set forth above.